Soul's angel is Maka
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: I was just in a car crash and it looks like Mamma and Pappa don't care, huh what should I expect? my younger brother, Black*star is still alive Mamma and Pappa see him but they think his the only one they have, well I'm dead I'm looking at at my body scars, blood, Thats how I died a car crash, Lets see how they take the news when they find out I'm dead Maka's P.O.V SOMA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul's angel is Maka.**_

_**Maka's P.O.V**_

I was just in a car crash and it looks like Mamma and Pappa don't care, huh what should I expect? my younger brother, Black*star is still alive Mamma and Pappa see him but they think his the only one they have, well I'm dead I'm looking at at my body scars, blood, Thats how I died a car crash, Lets see how they take the news when they find out I'm dead.

"What?! she's dead?!" I heard Black*star cry.

"Shh, Its Okay she in a better place now." I heard my former mother, Kami say.

"Yeah thats right." My former Father, Spirt say, and they were right I was up in heaven, I want to hug my brother and tell him I'm Okay but I can't but right now I'm at deaths office.

"Maka, you are going down back to earth to guide Soul Eater Evans, heres the sheet about him.

"thank you, Sir." I said as I started to read it.

_**Name: Soul 'eater' evans.**_

_**age: 14.**_

_**sex: male.**_

_**day of birth: 6th of May.**_

_**what type of parents: Abusive.**_

_**Loss: his brother Wess. **_

_**what he is always thinking about: Commiting sucide and that special one that died.**_

_**school title: the poplar one, lots of friends**_

"Lord death I'm ready to go and help him, I'll do whatever it takes." I said.

"Good, now out you go." Lord death said as I let my wings out and flew to earth to look for the boy who I needed to help when I turned I saw a school that I went to, I went flew dow and flew throw the doors to look for Soul.

_**Soul's P.O.V**_

"Hey! did you see that blue haird kid who said he lost his sister! hahah!" I fake laughed, I know how it felt I lost two that I loved very much, My brother Wes he got hit by a car and died in hospital and Maka I heard she was in a car crash she died as the scene.

"Hey stop hurting his feelings!" I heard Tusbaki say holding Black*star's hand.

"Its Okay, Tusbaki, he lost his brothet Wes." Black*star said, I looked down.

"Shut up! they ment nothing to me!" I yelled, this was a lie, even through I bullied Maka, I had a crush on her and my brother we were twins, I miss him.

"Really, Soul?" I heard Black*star say.

"Really." I said, then Black*star came to punch me, when he did he yelled and screamed, his hand was bleeding, Ha!

"W..wha? whats happened?!" Black*star yelled.

"hm?"

"I feel Like I just punched a wall!" Black*star yelled.

"thats because I work out, Black*star..." I said

"gee, you really are a ladies Man."

"Black*star!" Tusbaki yelled.

"Sorry, but he is."

"Come on, lets go..."

"Bye, Ladies Man."

"bye, wimp!" I yelled.

"whatever! Black*star said

"anyway, I'm going, bye.

**Normal P.O.V**

" WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?!" yelled Soul's Mother, Mary yelled/ asked as she slamed the door and pulled Soul's hair Making him yell.

"Its, Only 3:06!" Soul yelled.

"WE SAID 3:00 ON THE DOT!" Soul's Father, Josh yelled, throwing him the wall.

"Jeez, why do I come home to this hell hole everyday?" Soul cried "WHY CAN'T I JUST GO WITH MAKA! UP TO HEAVEN!?" He yelled.

"then do it! like we care!" they both screamed.

"Fine I'll do it." Soul whispered as he went to get a rope, but he heard a voice.

"Don't do it, Soul." said a voice.

"what the..."

"Just don't do it." the voice said a again, after that it was gone.

"Fine I won't, but its for Maka." Soul whispered, unwear that that voice was Maka.

"Soul Evans!" Mary yelled "Who were you talking to?" she finished.

"It was uh-" he couldn't finshed, a girl came into veiw.

"he was talking to me, if you don't mind, .now." the girl said, she had pigtails, a white long-sleaved shirt, a short red and black skirt, black boots and she had a book!

"M..M...MAKA?!" Soul yelled as the girl turned around and growled at him.

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slamed a book into Mary's head Making her yelp in pain.

"wow, Maka." Soul whispered, happy she was here.

"Don't say my name like that, after all aren't you happy I'm dead? remember what you said when I was alive?" Maka asked, Soul rembered.

_"YOU SHOULD DIE! WE WOULD ALL BE HAPPY THEN! HAHAHAHA!" Soul yelled pushing Maka to a wall. _

_"Please stop..." Maka said._

_"Loser!" he yelled._

_"S...Soul..." Maka chocked out. _

_"GO AND DIE! YOU FLAT-CHEASTED BOOKWORM!" Soul laughed, Maka ran away._

"Maka look, I bullied you because I just couldn't be like my self when i'm with you." Soul whispered.

"Like I'm going to belive that, your a ladies Man, you always said that! why should I belive you?" Maka asked.

"I'm not like that anymore..."

"don't wasit your breath on me! anyway I'm going around the house." Maka said as she floated out.

"stubborn little-" he didn't get to finish.

"What was that?" Maka yelled from the living room.

"N...Nothing!" Soul yelled.

"thats what I thought." Maka yelled.

**"**Jeez..." Soul started "...I never thought Maka could be like this..." he finished.

"Soul..." Maka whispered in his head.

"Maka...whats wrong?" Soul asked.

"whats this, I'm out in the back yard, whats with this coffin?" Maka asked, she knew that his brother died of cancer, but what she didn't know that he was under the ground.

"Oh thats my brother's coffin..." Soul whispered.

"YOU BERRIED YOUR BROTHER HERE?!" Maka said.

"do you have a problem with that, cutie?" said a male voice behind her, when she turned she saw a 14 year old boy who looked like Soul but he didn't have shark teeth.

"W..Who are you?" Maka asked.

"Wes Evans,and you are?" Wes asked.

"M..Maka Alburn..." Maka said.

"you look cute, Maka, Hey we're both ghosts so how about we go out?" Wes Smirked, Maka growled.

"Makaaaaaa..."

"W..Wha?" Wes asked.

"CHOP!" Maka finished, Wes sank down to the ground, holding his head.

"Jeez, Maka..." Wes Whimpered.

"Uhg! I can't belive I went to school with you, you were always asking me out!" Maka cried.

"he what?" Soul growled.

"I was just um h..having F..Fun...?" Wes wimpered.

"Listen! you were with me! so why would you ask out flat-chest here?!" Soul Yelled.

"Soul." Wes said.

"Listen! I don't care about her." he yelled, Maka started to cry then she went into thin air.

"Soul she's gone." Wes said.

"W..What?" Soul said as turned, she was no where to be seen!

"Maka...I'm sorry." Soul whispered, nothing was heard.

"You've done it now." Wes said after he said that he went into thin air, but before that he said:

"Go look the amusment park, she might be there." he finished then he went into thin air.

"the Amusment park, huh?" Soul whispered as he walked out leaving his abusive yelling at him, its not like his going back there.

_**AT THE AMUSMENT PARK**_

**"**how could he? I'm his angel, even though I wish I wasn't..." Maka whispered.

"you know you don't have to be." Soul said, looking straight at her.

"if I don't I'll be sent to hell."

"then I'd come with you." Soul said.

"like you want to."

"Maka I do want to come with you." Soul whispered, Maka felt a sharp pain go through her when he said that.

"Soul, why did you become so mean?" Maka asked, gasping as she fell to the ground.

"Maka? whats wrong?!" Soul yelled.

"Stop it! don't touch me!" Maka screamed, the was a bright light after that light faded, Maka stood there, looking new, her hair was now down to her wasit, her chest was bigger, she was wearing a black dress, her shoes were now black high heels.

"M..Maka?" Soul yelped.

"Yes." Maka asnwered.

"you look cute!" Soul yelled, getting a nosebleed.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna give you one more chance and if blow it, I'm gone." Maka growled.

"O..Oh O...Okay B...But C...Can Y...You S...Stay L...Like T...That?" Soul stutterd.

"fine whatever..." Maka said as she went into thin air.

"yes." Soul yelled as he jumped up.

"Souly?" A girl asked behind me, Soul winced, that was his girlfriend, Liz, great just what he needed, Yes he loved her but she got annoying wait no statch that, he _didn't _love her they had a protand marrage when a were little were since now she thinks we're always gonna be together.

"What _hunny_?" Soul gritted through his teeth.

"Give me a Kiss, I was at london and I never got to see you..." Liz whimpered.

"Okay..." Soul said but he thought something else '_yeah like i want your filthy lips on mine, you've been with 8 boys everyday, and i'm one of them.' _Soul thought.

"Oh thank you, Souly!" Liz said as she raced up to him and kissed Soul, Maka growled but didn't show her self but she didn't know why she got this feeling when Liz, her best friend when she was alive kissed Soul.

"Liz, Get off me now!" Soul yelled, pushing her off.

"Souly?" Liz asked.

"Don't call me that!" Soul yelled.

'_I'm sorry Liz but you can't have him so I took over his body.' _Maka thought.

"Soul..." Liz yelled.

"I hate you!" he yelled well Maka made him yell.

"I'm sorry Soul..." Liz said as she ran away after that Maka came back.

"w..what Just happened?" Soul gasped for breath.

"Took over you body." Maka said.

"YOU DID WHHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Soul yelled.

"well you had a lot of things you had to say so I did it for you." Maka said.

"Get out of my sight, Maka, go somewhere other then here!" Soul yelled, Maka looked down and went back up to heaven.

"D...Death...I...I can't do this!"Maka chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Death said with concern.

"He just...Soul used to bully me when I was alive." Maka said.

"Maka I have a plan, your going to become human, but you must drink this." Death said with his cheerful voice as he handed a formlar.

"what is it."

"Its called mout fimllar, drink it." he said, Maka did with a flash she was where she was when she and Soul had that fight.

"Soul." Maka said as he walked up to him, he looked up and growled.

"What?" He snapped.

"Its me, flat-chested Maka." Maka said.

"Maka...MAKA!" Soul yelled as he hugged her.

"S..Soul..." Maka gasped.

"Don't ever go away from me again." Soul whispered in her ear.

"Soul..." Maka whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Maka, is everything alright?"

'_I can't tell him...' _

"yeah I have to go..." Maka whispered but Soul pulled her hand.

"Stay with me for a couple of nights." Soul said.

"W..WHAT?" Maka yelled.

"Please."

"I..."

What will she say? Yes? or no? FIND OUT! on the next chapter!


	2. can you?

_**Soul's angel is Maka.**_

"I...I don't know Soul, there's something you should know Soul." Maka answered, feeling uneasy she didn't know why, but she felt very bad when she said that. Soul looked at her, his head went down, Soul nodded slowly, understanding why she didn't want to.

"I understand, Maka..." Soul started "...after all I did tease you of the way you looked." He finished, looking up doing a fake smile.

'_His smile is fake! and I made him do that! W...Why am I feeling so terrible?' _Maka asked herself, When she looked at him she felt sadness on his heart, maybe because of his parents? yeah that had to be it! '_when I was a angle I heard them both say very nasty things to him, and his brother just a damned ladies man! but I guess to make him feel better I can spend one night with him, Yeah I'll do that.'_

"Soul!" Maka said with a smile.

"yeah?"

"I do wanna come over, please." Maka smiled, Well she tried to, Soul was also a dammed ladies man, and if he tried anything on Maka tonight he won't live to see another day, Maka was sure of that.

"R..Really?" Soul whispered, looking at her.

"But!" Maka started.

"Pf..PFFFTTT! YOU SAID BUT!" he yelled.

"listen, no funny stuff while I'm there...if you do, you won't see another day."

"O...Okay!" he said as they walked to the house

* * *

DOOOOONNNNNEEEE~! next chapter, who knows


End file.
